5 gars et un appartement
by sylver cat
Summary: Simple non? *chapitre 1*
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**Heere Yuy**

Dès qu'il avait reçu la lettre d'admission, il avait trouver un nouvel appartement et un travail à temps partiel : vive les joies d'Internet. En un simple clic tout vos rêves sont à vos pieds. Lorsque tout fut arranger, il referma son portable et s'accotât le dos sur le dossier de sa chaise. Bien sur qu'il était heureux de pouvoir faire une maîtrise en informatique, le seul problème fut qu'il doive habiter avec des étrangers. C'était loin de chez lui et le voyagement était hors de question. Ça lui avait pris tellement de temps pour décidé d'envoyer sa demande que maintenant qu'il était admis : il n'y avait plus de chambres ou d'appartements seuls. Il allait devoir vivre avec des étrangers, et ça, ça le déranger un peu plus.

Il regarda le plafond et soupira. Ça lui faisait un peu étrange de retourner à l'école. En plus qu'avec son passé, il avait dû falsifier son identité. Maintenant que « Heero Yuy » existait, il devait commencer de bon pied. Il se leva et entama une série d'exercice.

**Duo Maxwell**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la lettre, son cœur sauta d'un bond. Impossible! Il regarda soucieusement le nom inscrit sur l'enveloppe : Maxwell, Duo. La lettre lui était bien adressée. Lui, Duo Maxwell, orphelin, enfant vouer à une vie misérable, avait été admis dans la plus grande école d'Arts du pays! Il n'en revenait pas! Alors, ils avaient aimer son porte-folio… Il regarda la pile de lettre représentant les réponses de ses autres demandes et un sourire carnassier envahi son visage. Il avait été lamentablement refusé partout. Partout, excepter la meilleure. C'était un rêve, une main se tendant vers lui pour lui montrer le chemin, lui permettre de le suivre! Une vive réalisation le stoppa net dans son mouvement…

-Mais elle est à l'autre bout du pays, cette putain d'école!

Il écrivit une lettre à son propriétaire pour l'informer qu'il ne renouvellerait pas son bail et se rappela de passer à l'église pour faire ses aux revoirs.

**Trowa Barton**

Catherine lui avait remis la lettre ce matin en exagérant une fausse joie. Il savait que sa sœur était heureuse qu'il soit admis, mais cela implique qu'il devait s'éloigner du cirque. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. De son côté, Trowa était triste de devoir quitter les lieux, mais il allait enfin pouvoir compléter son rêve. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas faire le nomade pendant la duré de ses études. Il soupira en regardant la lettre. Il allait devoir se trouver un appartement, lui qui n'avait jamais eu de foyer fixe, et probablement un travail à temps partiel. Il avait fait des économies, mais la vie d'étudiant coûte cher. Il soupira de nouveau… il allait s'ennuyer du cirque, de son lionceau, des animaux, de cette vie ou rien d'autre n'a d'importance qu'amuser la foule, mais principalement, il allait s'ennuyer de sa sœur, il le sentait déjà.

**Quatre Reberba-Winner**

La lettre avait presque été jeter avec de la paperasse avant que Quatre ne s'en aperçoit. Ça avait été de justesse! Il la regarda pendant 2 bonnes minutes en souriant avant de s'asseoir. Elle était arrivé tellement en retard. Quatre avait fait sa demande au premier tour, sauf que la lettre avait été perdu dans la poste. Il avait plusieurs fois téléphoné à l'école. Dieu seul sait quel trajet elle avait dû faire avant de lui apporter la bonne nouvelle! D'un coup de main, il avait envoyer balader tout les papiers de son bureau par terre pour laisser amplement de place à la petite enveloppe blanche. Il l'ouvrit.

« M. Quatre Reberba-Winner,

Nous sommes fière de vous accueillir dans notre école en septem… »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lire le reste tellement il était heureux!

**Chang Wufeï**

Un pavillon, un merveilleux jardin, une jolie fiancée en grande robe bleu; voilà ce à quoi Chang Wufeï était confronté. Meilan était tombée par hasard sur une petite lettre écrite en français, un morceau de papier qui jurait avec le contexte asiatique de l'endroit.

-Wufeï! Comment as-tu osé faire une chose pareil! Alors tu es vraiment prêt à abandonner ton clan, jeune dragon?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier, c'est ma décision. Et ma chère, je n'abandonne pas mon clan…

-Et comment pense-tu t'en occuper à des kilomètres d'ici?

-Tu t'en occuperas!

Elle tressaillit. C'était loin d'être la réponse qu'elle s'attendait.

-Ça te feras de la pratique pour quand tu vas le prendre en charge, continua Wufeï.

-Et le mariage? Tu y as pensé un peu? Ne me dit pas que tu veux le reporter…?

-Le mariage est prévu pour l'été prochain et il sera célébré comme tel. Je m'en vais pour un an, ce n'est pas l'éternité.

-C'est l'éternité pour moi…

-Tu n'auras pas le choix. Demain je pars et rien n'y changeras, compris?

Meilan grinça des dents. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le retenir si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Même si ça impliquait qu'elle resterait seule pendant un an. Elle ravala ses larmes pour le pas perdre sa fierté.

-… si tel est votre volonté, articula-t-elle lentement.

Elle quitta le pavillon sans convenance, pas un mot de plus. Wufeï resta seul avec le bout de papier en main. Il avait toujours eu son clan et sa famille pour lui dicté quoi faire. Cette fois, il voulait s'en sortir seul, malgré tout ce que ça impliquait. Il avait réussit à obtenir l'autorisation de son père, à la conclusion d'une dispute, et celui-ci coupait tout ses liens avec la famille.

**Sylver Cat**


	2. 1 L'emménagement

**L'emménagement**

Heero arriva en premier dans le petit appartement et choisit immédiatement la chambre la plus près de l'entré. Comme ça, si quelque chose arrivait, il pourrait intervenir rapidement. Il entra dans la chambre et déposa ses maigres bagages. Il y avait un lit, un matelas, une commode, un bureau et un store blanc sur la fenêtre. Cette fenêtre donnait une merveilleuse vu sur le stationnement. Et pour être merveilleux, l'on voyait la roue avant d'un automobile en premier plan : l'appartement était dans un demi-sous-sol. Il ouvrit sa mallette et déposa son portable sur le bureau. Il le brancha et fut immédiatement en recherche d'une carte détailler du coin qui lui indiquerait les boutiques proches ou il pourrait allez cherche ce qui lui manque. Il entendit le bruit d'une clé entrant dans la serrure de la porte d'avant et agrippa intuitivement la crosse de son revolver caché dans son dos. La porte grinça et lui força en mémoire qu'il allait vivre avec 4 autres personnes. Il lâcha son revolver et fit aller nerveusement ses doigts sur les touches.

-Wôh la vache! Matez cet appart de rêve!

La voix avait été stridente, et beaucoup trop enjouer pour les critères de Heero. Dès les premiers mots, il souhaita que le garçon se la ferme.

-Rien à foutre du misérable 1 et demi que j'avais avant, ça c'est sur… continua-t-il.

-Alors ça te plaît? Demanda une voix calme et grave.

-C'est vraiment trop parfait, merci beaucoup mon Père.

-Je dépose ton sac ici. N'oublie pas, tu me téléphone au moindre besoin.

-N'ayez crainte… Dîtes à Sœur Helen que tout vas bien, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'inquiète!

-Promis, au revoir.

-Au revoir mon Père, et merci encore!

La porte se referma. Il allait enfin pouvoir avoir un peu de calme. Il continua ses recherches lorsqu'il fut déranger par un : « TROP COOL!!! » un peu trop puissant. Et puis ce fut au tour d'un : « La vache, ils sont vraiment confo ces divans… » et d'un : « Whoa, un four qui marche pour de vrai! ». Heero ce leva et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il eut une étrange vision : un jeune homme vêtu uniquement de noir, les cheveux terriblement longs natté dans son dos, une casquette profondément enfoncé sur la tête, un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles et gesticulant debout sur la table de la cuisine. Il referma la porte, mais c'était trop tard, la « chose » l'avait vu. L'on cogna trois vif coups à sa porte de chambre. Heero l'entre ouvrit en dévisageant le nouvel arrivant.

-Yôh Mec! Pas la peine de te cacher, j'te mangerais pas!, commença le jeune homme pris d'un surplus de joie. J'm'appelle Duo Maxwell, pis toi?

-…Heero Yuy.

-Hé ben, enchanté Heero! Désolé pour la turbulence, je savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre d'arrivé. Tu sais, j'suis tellement excité à l'idée de venir vivre ici, j'ai jamais vécu avec du monde! J'ai vraiment hâte de tous les rencontrer, tu crois qu'ils sont comment les autres? J'espère qu'ils vont être sympa, c'est cool le monde sympa! J'suis ben content que tu ais pas choisit la chambre du fond, parce que je me la réserve! C'est pas que j'ai une préférence, mais comme ça au moins je vais déranger personne durant la nuit. Je dors pas vraiment, alors je m'occupe de d'autre manière! Au pire, je pourrais toujours rentrer par la fenêtre… J'vais te laisser terminer de t'installer pis je vais aller dumper mes trucs dans ma chambre. _Feel free to come by anytime, sugar!_

C'est de cette étrange manière, Duo ramassa ses bagages et sautilla jusque dans sa chambre. Heero le regarda faire les yeux légèrement écarquiller.

-hum…. Enchanté?

La porte d'entré s'ouvrit avec fracas, probablement grâce à un coup de pied. Heero regarda un grand, mais vraiment grand garçon passer devant sa porte entre ouverte, trois boîtes empiler dans les bras, trois cerceaux multicolores autour de l'épaule et un grand sac à dos de camping attaché à lui. Il passa sans même le regarder et ouvrit une porte plus loin exactement de la même manière. Il disparue à l'intérieur.

-Nani? Fit simplement Heero.

Et ce fut au tour du quatrième arrivant de s'en mêler. Perdu entre cinq hommes transportant ses affaires, un petit blondinet, d'apparence très jeune, pointa une autre chambre. Les cinq hommes s'y précipitèrent et en moins de trois minutes, le tapis avait été dérouler, le matelas changer, le lit fait, l'ordinateur fonctionnel, les vêtements et les multiple livres placés et la décoration, composé principalement de grand tissus de soie au motif indien, appliqué soigneusement aux murs. Les cinq hommes se penchèrent devant le petit homme et demandèrent d'une seule voix : « Avez-vous besoin d'autre choses, Maître Quatre? » Le blondinet fit un geste las de la main pour renvoyer ses serviteurs. Ces derniers le saluèrent et prirent la porte, laissant derrière eux leur maître soupirant et ayant l'air incroyablement ennuyer. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais aperçu Heero à la dernière minute. Aussitôt, un franc sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il alla le rencontrer. Heero ouvrit sa porte au complet.

-Enchanté, je me prénomme Quatre Reberba-Winner. J'espère que l'on va bien s'entendre!, se présenta le jeune garçon en offrant une poigner de main.

-Enchanté, Heero Yuy, répondit-il en l'acceptant.

-Sincèrement navré de la turbulence, mais maintenant que tous ces personnages inutiles sont partie, l'atmosphère devrait être plus tranquille.

Heero aperçu du coin de l'œil le jeune natté sortir de sa chambre en affichant toujours un énorme sourire. Son instinct s'alarma : zone dangereuse, zone dangereuse!

-Je ne crois pas… articula lentement Heero.

-Quoi…?

-Que l'atmosphère va être plus tranquille…, répondit-il en regardant Duo s'approcher inévitablement d'eux.

Quatre n'eut à peine le temps de suivre le regard de son compagnon et de se retourné qu'une tornade lui agrippa les deux mains.

-B'jour! T'es tellement mimi, t'es tout petit! Tu ressemble à ce gamin que j'ai aider à surpasser le suicide de sa mère l'année passer. Ça me donne le goût de te protéger!, avoua Duo en donnant un gros câlin au blondinet et le soulevant du sol.

-Heu, heu heuuu!

Il le reposa par terre et le regarda très sérieusement droit dans les yeux.

-Dit, elle est pas morte ta mère au moins?

-Ma mère est décédé en couche, informa Quatre comme si la nouvelle n'avait guère d'importance.

-Ça a du être vraiment difficile, c'est trop triste, émit Duo pour ensuite donner un câlin de réconfort au garçon.

Étrangement, cette réaction lui alla droit au cœur. Quatre était habituer de recevoir des condoléances. Les gens étaient toujours froid ou complètement mal à l'aise. C'était une formalité ou un moment d'embarras. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère et sa mort ne l'affectait pas du tout. Pourtant, il avait ressentie un profond intérêt et une tristesse de la part du garçon. C'était réconfortant et il sourit de bon cœur. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Après le câlin, le natté émit un sourire lui aussi en voyant celui du blondinet. Le moment se prolongea exactement le bon temps avant que le moulin à paroles brise le silence.

-Y'a tu d'autre personne d'arrivé?

Heero pointa la chambre ou préalablement un grand garçon y avait disparu.

-_Thanks Sexy Boy!_

Il se dirigea vers la porte close, cogna trois vif coup et entra sans attendre la réponse. Il poussa un « Woh! » à vive voix et claqua la porte derrière lui. Les deux autres restèrent un temps en silence, comme si le natté était parti avec leur capacité de parole. En voyant Quatre munit d'un léger sourire aux lèvres et les yeux complètement perdus dans un autre monde, Heero émit un « nh! » moqueur. Le bruit réveilla brusquement le blondinet. Il regarda le coupable d'un air interrogateur.

-Qui était-ce?

-…Duo Maxwell. La chose la plus énergétique que j'ai jamais vu.

-Duo… c'est vraiment une personne exceptionnelle.

-Nani?

-Qu'importe! Et toi, Heero, hum, tu permets que je t'appelle par ton prénom?

-Haï! Hum, oui. Je peux t'appeler Quatre?

-Sans problème! Et tu étudies en quel domaine?

-Je commences une maîtrise en informatique, et toi?

-Je tentes des hautes études en droit…

***

Lorsque Trowa entendit les cognements, il était debout en équilibre sur le dossier de la chaise en bois entrain d'essayer d'accrocher une bannière rouge vif sur le mur derrière le bureau. Duo ouvrit la porte et regarda avec deux grands yeux le spectacle devant lui.

-Woh!

Trowa tourna lentement la tête tendit que l'intrus refermait en un claquement la porte. Les vibrations lui donnèrent un léger déséquilibre qu'il dissimula aisément en se laissant tomber avec la chaise. Il atterrie debout, sans quitter Duo des yeux et éleva un sourcil en guise de questionnement.

-Bordel! Comment ta réussit à faire ça! C'est un exploit!

Duo se rapprocha à grand pas et déchiffra le texte sur la bannière rouge. Trowa devait avoir au moins une tête et demi de plus que le natté, mais semblait quand même se fondre dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Duo se retrouva face à face avec le locataire de la chambre et lui fit ce merveilleux sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu fais parti d'un cirque? Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu es capable de faire ça. J'ai jamais été dans un cirque, disons que j'ai pas vraiment eu ce privilège quand j'étais petit… Toi, tu travailles là depuis longtemps? Est-ce que tu y travaille toujours, ou tu arrête pour les études? Moi c'est Duo Maxwell, en passant… et toi?

-… oui… hum… oui et j'arrêtes pour mes études. Trowa Barton.

-Cool, répondit Duo en souriant miraculeusement plus, Tu étudies en quoi? Moi je m'en vais en peinture…

-Santé Animal.

-Chouette, ça veux dire que tu t'occupais des animaux au cirque?

-Des fauves.

-Est-ce que tu faisais quelque chose d'autre? Je sais pas moi… comment présenté des numéros ou faire des tours de chevaux?

-Dompteur, acrobate, clown.

-… clown? Tu devais être vachement marrant avec cette tronche sans émotion, indiqua Duo en agitant la main devant le visage de Trowa. Tu t'entendrais bien avec l'autre type de la chambre 1! Un mec full vieux qui semble parler autant que ses souliers… Y s'appelle Heero Yuy, il est japonais pis il est extrêmement nerveux… Soit qu'il a quelque chose à cacher, soit il devrait arrêter le café. Enfin! Assez parler de notre coloc étrange! C'est la première foi que tu pars vivre seul? C'est rare que les personnes plus vieilles accepte de vivre avec des étrangers…

-Oui.

-T'as quel âge? Non, non! Dit rien… tu me sembles assez vieux, mais pas trop… Jeune adulte? Post adolescence? Hum… je dirais entre 20 et 25 ans… Donc, pile au milieux : 23 ans!

-… 22…

-Wôh la vache! J'étais près en chien! Moi j'ai 21 ans! Je viens de les avoirs… enfin. Si on prend ma date d'anniversaire fictive! C'est assez bizarre cette histoire… je te la raconterais un jour! Hey! Dit, j'ai une idée! Ça te tenterais pas de me faire un tour? Un tout petit tour pour me montrer comment c'était un cirque…?

Trowa souleva encore un sourcil. Il regarda attentivement ce qui traînait dans sa chambre et opta pour les cerceaux. Le plafond était bien trop bas pour permettre une jonglerie, donc il appuya deux cerceaux ensemble pour former un triangle, approcha la chaise, grimpa dessus et mit son pied sur le bout des cerceaux qui se rejoignait. Il avait le dos voûté puisqu'il accotait le plafond, mais il réussit quand même à se donner une légère poussée vers le côté, ce qui permit de redresser le cerceaux de gauche, tout en faisant tomber celui de droite, et entretenir un équilibre parfait sur le cerceau restant. Encore un fois il se laissa tomber vers l'avant, ce qui fit faire un demi-cercle au cerceau, et Trowa se retrouva les deux pieds par terre. D'un agile jeu de jambe subtil, il ramassa les deux cerceau, fit un léger salut, et les rangea avec leur compère. Duo se mit à applaudir comme un déchaîner et il remercia plusieurs foi l'acrobate de sa démonstration.

-Ça s'est trop _cool_! Il est presque l'heure du souper, ça te tenterais de commander de la pizz tous ensemble? J'vais aller le demander au blondinet et à "Monsieur Yuy". Ciao!

Duo quitta la chambre sans se préoccuper de la réponse. Il laissa la porte grande ouverte derrière lui. Trowa n'en fit pas attention, il continua de placer lentement ses effets personnels. Quelque minutes plus tard, quelqu'un cogna de légers coups sur le cadre de porte. Il releva la tête et regarda un temps le jeune homme qui attendait une invitation. Il était petit et semblait avoir à peine ses 16 ans. Il avait les cheveux les plus blond que Trowa n'ai vu et de grands yeux bleus respectueux donc semblaient étrangement se cacher un fond de "je-m'en-foutisme". Il le regarde sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme comprenne en ce silence qu'il avait le droit de parole.

-Enchanté, je me nomme Quatre Reberba-Winner. J'ai la chambre numéro 4, juste à côté de la tienne.

-Trowa.

-Duo veut commander de la pizza, est-ce que cela te convient?

Trowa fit un mouvement d'épaule désintéresser et retourna à son carton. Quatre resta en place et regarda le jeune homme travailler.

-Alors, est-ce que tu veux faire partie de la commande?

-Comme vous voulez, je vais suivre. C'est pas comme s'il y avait autre chose à manger ici…

Trowa se releva, des vêtements plein les mains, et alla les placer dans son garde-robe. Quatre le regarda faire, légèrement offusquer d'avoir du insister pour recevoir une réponse relativement convenable. Il retourna au salon en ajoutant : « Je vais venir te chercher quand elle va arriver » qui fut, admirablement, répondu par un silence. Dans la cuisine, Duo commanda grâce au cellulaire de Quatre et dès qu'il eu raccrocher, il agrippa le bras de Heero et démarra sans demander aucune permission le timer de sa montre. La japonais examina sa montre quelque seconde avant de lui lancer un regard d'incompréhension légèrement offusqué.

-30 minutes ou c'est gratuit… répondit Duo en s'accotant sur la table.

***

Wufeï arriva devant la porte verte du petit appartement. Il pouvait entendre du brouhaha et des rires provenant de l'endroit. Il regarda une seconde fois le papier orné d'écriture asiatique et le numéro de la porte. Il sortit sa clé et la glissa lentement dans la serrure, espérant légèrement s'être trompé d'adresse. La clé tourna facilement et le loquet s'ouvrit d'un bruit sourd. Les bruits à l'intérieur s'estompèrent… Génial, en plus d'avoir la nervosité à fond, il allait faire une entrée remarquée. Il prit une courte respiration et fronça les sourcils : il n'allait pas se laisser impressionné par quelques étrangers ! Son statue lui avait valu le devoir de rencontrer souvent des gens importants, il n'allait quand même pas se dégonflé devant des gamins de son âge. Ouais, des gamins avec qui il allait vivre la ou les prochaines années… il devait essayer de bien s'entendre avec eux. Il ouvrit la porte en se rappelant les quelques mots d'encouragement provenant de sa futur épouse : « Et puis, ton clan ne t'abandonnera pas pour avoir tenter de réaliser tes rêves. Soit honnête et reste toi même. La porte sera ouverte quand tu reviendras ! » C'était des mots doux prononcer avec une certaine moquerie signifiant clairement qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en sa réussite. Il allait lui montrer qu'il y arrive et oui, il passerait cette porte, mais avec son diplôme en main. Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se tient bien droit. Il regarda chacun des garçon dans les yeux, l'un après l'autre, puis déposa son sac par terre et enleva ses souliers. Le premier à se lever fut Quatre. Il se dirigea vers l'arrivant et l'aborda poliment d'une poignée de main. L'asiatique sembla surpris, mais l'accepta sans hésitation.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Quatre Reberba-Winner, se présenta le blond en affichant son sourire de circonstance.

-Chang Wufeï, je viens d'arrivé sur le continent.

Les trois autre garçons s'échangèrent un regard. Le plus grand aux cheveux brun clair retourna à sa pointe de pizza sans plus d'expression, celui assit en face de lui émit un très léger sourire moqueur tendit que le troisième, casquette noire bien écrasée sur la tête, lui envoya un sourire à pleine dents.

-Il est tout mimi ton accent ! C'est Wufeï ton prénom ? J'vais avoir de la misère à m'en souvenir… avoua le troisième en engouffrant une grosse bouchée.

-Celui à gauche, c'est Heero Yuy, ensuite voilà Duo Maxwell, puis finalement Trowa Barton, présenta Quatre, il reste la chambre le plus au fond, celle à côté de la salle de bain, mais avant, est-ce que tu voudrais te joindre à nous ?

-Pourquoi pas…

Quatre escorta le jeune homme et lui tira presque la chaise. Ces petits gestes semblaient, étrangement, déranger le moins du monde le dernier arrivant. La conversation était presque nulle, malgré les efforts de Duo pour extirper des informations ; il arriva à découvrir leur champs d'étude, leur situation familiale et leur provenance. Heero commençait une Maîtrise en informatique, il était enfant unique et avait couper contacte avec ses parents et il était originaire du Japon, mais avait emménager ici il y avait quelques années, donnant comme simple raison que les gens d'ici était plus dynamique. Duo voulait devenir artiste et avait une affection pour la peinture, il avait été élever dans une église et n'avait jamais voyager. Il entretenait encore des contacts avec l'entité religieuse qui l'avait élever, mais n'était pas croyant. Trowa dévoila peu d'information sur lui. Il évoqua une grande sœur et un cirque, simplement. Quatre voulu éviter de répondre, mais du se soumettre aux exigences du natté (qui avaient échouer sur le précédant). Malgré sa petite carrure blonde, il était arabe. Il était le seul fils d'une famille très élargie de 30 enfants. Son père était un riche diplomate, ou quelque chose du genre, et il poursuivait des études en droit. Finalement, Wufeï admit vouloir étudier la littérature occidentale et être, lui aussi, le seul fils du chef d'un clan relativement important en Chine…

-Hé ben, alors ça fait deux nobles, deux bâtards de fond de ruelle et un mec qui dit pas grand chose… la vache, que de diversité ! En passant, j'sais que t'es plus vieux, mais t'as quel âge au juste Heero ? demanda Duo.

-hum ?

-C'est pas très compliqué comme question… T'as quel âge mec ?

-… 27 ans, répondit-il après avoir pris grand soin d'avaler sa bouchée.

-La vache ! T'as 6 ans de plus que moi ! ! Pourquoi tu voulais vivre avec d'autre gens ? Me semble qu'à ton âge on a déjà son indépendance…

-Je me suis pris trop tard, répondit-il en envoyant un regard à Trowa.

-… très encourageant sur ta capacité de relation avec autrui…

-0-

-Hé ben, alors ça fait deux nobles, deux bâtards de fond de ruelle et un mec qui dit pas grand chose… la vache, que de diversité ! En passant, j'sais que…

-C'est qui qu'il traite de bâtards lui ? demanda Wufeï plus à lui même tout en arrêtant d'écouter la conversation entre l'américain et le japonais.

-Je sais pas, mais je peux gager que nous sommes les "deux nobles", répondit Quatre avec un sourire, puis il prit une gorger de Cola.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça… ? fit Wufeï avec un sourire moqueur.

-Tu as déjà manger de la pizza et but du Cola en compagnie de personne d'à peu près ton âge ?

-Tu marques un point… Quoique j'avais jamais manger de "pizza" auparavant. C'est pas vraiment dans ma culture familiale.

-Moi une seule fois avant, mais le Cola s'est la première fois. Mon père m'interdisait, disant que ce n'était que de l'acide, du sucre et du gaz carbonique. Il avait raison, mais j'aime bien ça quand même ! avoua Quatre en souriant.

-Moi aussi, j'aime bien… la pizza je parle, parce que la boisson, ça je ne l'apprécie pas du tout !

-Tu arrives tout droit de Chine ?

-Oui.

-Tu dois t'être sentie dépaysé…

-Oui, je me suis perdu et j'ai du demander trois fois mon chemin. Les deux premiers ne comprenaient pas mon accent… Mais si tu es arabe, toi aussi tu dois être dépaysé, non ?

-Pas du tout, mon père faisait souvent affaire dans le coin et je venait fréquemment prendre des vacances près d'ici.

Tendit que les deux sous-groupes discutaient, Trowa prenait un malin plaisir à suivre les deux conversations simultanément. Il observa aussi l'étrange sac de voyage que l'asiatique avait déposer à l'entrée. Il semblait usé et plusieurs petits portes-bonheurs pendaient d'un peu partout. À moins que le garçon soit très superstitieux, il devait avoir une dame quelque part derrière tout ça. La deuxième chose qu'il remarqua le fit subtilement froncé des sourcils. Ressortant d'à peine 5 centimètres de l'ouverture du sac, quelque chose avait été soigneusement enroulée dans une bande de tissu. À voir la forme et la manière que les cordelettes retenaient le tout, il s'agissait fortement de deux sabres mi-long, à en juger par la profondeur du sac. Trowa en était sur, il se rappelait clairement des performances que sa troupe avait fait en Chine et des quelques hommes qui avaient causé du trouble. La population normal ne touche jamais aux armes, sauf quelque partisan de l'héritage ancestral. Seul deux raisons expliquaient leur présence : soit leur propriétaire était sur la défensive (ce qui n'était pas nécessairement une bonne chose), soit qu'il était lui aussi un partisan du fameux héritage ancestral et qu'il ne quittait jamais ses sabres.

-Je me suis pris trop tard, répondit Heero aux incessantes questions de Duo.

Le japonais envoya un regard sérieux à Trowa et le dériva sur l'asiatique, puis sur le sac à l'entrée. Le regard des deux hommes se raccrochèrent et Heero fit un léger signe de tête. Les deux avaient remarqués la même chose, ils étaient probablement arriver aux même conclusion et savaient que l'autre était au courant. Tout cela en un fragment de temps et sans manqué le «… très encourageant sur ta capacité de relation avec autrui… » en guise de réponse...

-0-

Quatre ferma la lumière de la cuisine d'un soupir. Il était 3 heure du matin passé, jamais il n'avait vécu une soirée comme celle-ci. Il ne savait pas encore s'il avait aimé ça, mais il était persuadé qu'il y en aurait d'autre. Il entra dans sa chambre, chacun de ses nouveaux colocataires roupillaient sûrement ou était sur le point de la faire. Après la pizza, se fut la bière du dépanneur d'à côté, puis la musique un peu forte et étrange venant de la vieille radio de Duo. Quatre prit la peine de revêtir son pyjama, mais abandonna l'idée de se rendre à sa salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Il ferma la lumière de sa chambre et se laissa choir sur son lit. Bien sur il n'avait pas pris une goutte d'alcool, mais il en avait eu envie. Simplement parce qu'il était loin de ses parents et que ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas le surveiller. Il en avait eu envie, mais il n'avait pas osé, regardant plutôt les autres en prendre. Il ferma les yeux. Demain il faudra faire le ménage de la cuisine… et du salon…


End file.
